All Together We're Alone
by GetInfamous
Summary: The eyes he was used to seeing, filled with obliviousness, happiness, and rainbows seemed to have been replaced with gloom, sadness, and…. hatred. Slight BillyxMandy.


He flopped onto his bed and cried. Short bursts of breath entered his system through the tiny air holes of his pillow (that was currently being soaked with waterfalls of tears.). His huge nose kept him from laying his face flat on it, but it didn't matter because she was gone. He refused to think much of it at the moment, as he was currently caught up in focusing on emptying his already-empty head of the tears that would slow him down. A ridiculous goal, yes, but the few rocks that were kept in his head told him to. The boy gasped, shrieked, and occasionally excreted through his nose for what seemed like hours before his sobs died down enough for him to actually talk.

She was like the world to him…although she constantly tortured him, he couldn't bear to let her go. He wasn't just a boy to her. A _toy, _perhaps. Not that he was of that much value to her. She put up with him for the longest time, and that's why Billy loathed seeing her die. The only friend he ever really had. Of course, Death himself was forced to become their "Friend Forever" a few years back, but he hated the two children almost as much as he hated that Amy Cooper from his karate class. Now, he was soft on them every once in a while, and he had to admit, he actually started to care for them, but he almost never let that show. But Mandy? She hit him, tortured him, and made him her maid several times, and he had pretty much no sympathy to show on that fateful day that she left the world with closed arms.

You see, she was only protecting the idiot boy Billy. A mere pushing him out of the way of an incoming attack from a supernatural creature decided the young blonde's fate. She lapsed from time to time and showed some form of care for him, but alas, she couldn't predict the future. Mandy was fading fast as Billy held her in his arms and she grunted as a sharp pain hit her chest, signaling her departure. Billy burst out crying, only to continue that in his room later. Grim, half wanting to and half not wanting to, reaped her immortal soul with Billy clutching onto his bony ankle, begging him to not do it.

"Her time was up, boy. I had ta do it," a heavy Jamaican accent flowed into his ears, perking his attention. It was a gloomy quarter to two as Billy checked his alarm clock. He pulled off his nose and wrung it onto a nearby trash can, ridding it of any snot. Grim sat on the bed, weighing down slightly one side, despite the small weight he carried in his bones. Billy's eyes were puffed and red, and just by looking in his eyes you could see the care he felt for Mandy. "W-w-why Grim? Why'd ya haves to take her?" he gasped in little short breaths, as his lungs were not used to such stress. The boy twitched, and started to feel a twinge of anger in his system. He blinked twice and turned to Grim, who has never seen him that way since he ate his bread. The eyes he was used to seeing, filled with obliviousness, happiness, and rainbows seemed to have been replaced with gloom, sadness, and…. hatred. Grim supposed that it would be just a phase, however, he sensed the gasoline that fueled his fire just peering in the narrowed orbs of green that were Billy's eyes. Glazed over with tears, they seemed to burst into a fire that was almost impossible to put out.

"You dids that, Grim," scowled an angry Billy. Every now and then, he'd have his smart moments, but they still had some bit of ignorance in them. Without really thinking it over, he grabbed the skeletal personification of Death by the neck and squeezed. Now, we all know Grim's already dead. Therefore, Billy's attempt at strangling him was a failure. Yet, the passion he put into trying it showed how much he really was saddened by the fact that his best friend Grim had reaped his world, Mandy. After a few minutes, however, Billy started to cry again and dropped to his knees. "Cryin's not gonna solve nuttin'," Grim spat at his misfortune. But then, watching Billy express his grief for a few minutes got to him. The skeleton's figurative eyelids lowered and he put a bony hand on Billy's shoulder.

He felt his heart grow one, two, three times its size right then.

Although Grim insisted that he hated Mandy, he started to miss her almost as much as Billy did.

Almost, but not quite.

Grim never was the appreciative type, but he didn't know what he had until it's gone.

_Broken down on Memory Lane, all together we're alone._

A/N- First story submitted! Woo! Crappy, yeah. Lyrics from the last sentance belong to Fall Out Boy.


End file.
